Iris
Iris (イーリス Īrisu) is a former Raven Tail mage who appears in Fairy Tail Zeref Awakens, in the game's original story chapter.Fairy Tail Zeref Awakens Appearance Iris has green eyes and light blue hair, tied into two bushy tails at the back. She wears a green headband with two horns on top. The horns have a jagged pattern on them. Iris wears a green sleeveless robe with yellow edges and a gold wing-like pattern on it, wrapped around her anticlockwise. She also wears gray metal gauntlets with green gloves with yellow edges under them, a pink skirt with a white edge under the robe, black leggings, purple shoes, a pink ribbon tied in a bow around her neck and a pink cloth tied around her waist. Iris' Dragon form is large and quadrupedal with typical draconic features, primarily red with gold highlights. Her head is triangular with three raised lines/sections on top, slightly angled to one another and with grooves between them. She also has slit eyes, sharp teeth and a pointed chin. There is a gold solid section on either side of her face, just behind the mouth and coming down just below the jawline. She has a white mane present behind her head resembling her human form's hairstyle. White frills/fur are/is present on the backs of her legs, along her spine and tail. Her underside is primarily white as well. Iris' wings are similar to a bat's, with white membrane behind a frame. Personality Iris is fairly quiet, serious and taciturn. She has a fairly strong will. History Iris was found as a child by Ivan Dreyar during the time she had nobody and so he took her and raised her like a daughter. Synopsis Fairy Tail Zeref Awakens Mage Hunting Arc Iris encounters Mages from Fairy Tail as they are setting out to investigate the disappearance of Mages from several legal guilds (including their ally, Lamia Scale), amidst rumors of "Mage Hunting". She encounters them several more times afterwards, some of those times as a boss, and is revealed to have a connection with the Masked Mage behind the incidents. She is also revealed to be able to transform into a Dragon. Magic and Abilities Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): Iris makes use of this Magic during the boss fight against her. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Iris makes use of this Magic during the boss fight against her. Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Iris makes use of this Magic during the boss fight against her. Dragon Form: Iris has the ability to transform into a fake Dragon, while not a true Dragon she is still weak to Dragon Slayer Magic. *'Dragon's Roar': Iris is able to fire a Fire-like Dragon's Roar. *'Lacrima Creation': Through a roar, Iris is able to release a light that can potentially turn those hit by it into a Lacrima. It was able to affect even the likes of former S-Class Mage Juvia Lockser, though failed to work on any members of Fairy Tail's Strongest Team. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Iris makes use of hand-to-hand combat during the boss fight against her. References Category:Characters Category:Zeref Awakens Category:Raven Tail Category:Females